Cette maison
by Mexxa-01
Summary: Dans mon village, Il existe plusieurs légendes à propos d'une maison abandonner. Certains pensent qu'il y a des fantômes, d'autre des vampires et d'autre des fantômes vampires. Pourtant personne n'y a jamais vraiment posé les pieds à l'intérieur. Personne sauf moi ! Vampire AU


_Je m'arrêta au milieu de l'entré. Il faisait étrangement sombre malgré que j'avais la conviction qu'on était le matin. J'avança tranquillement vers les grandes portes qui semblaient m'entraîné à l'intérieur. Je poussa l'une de ces grandes porte tranquillement pour voir l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était une énorme salle de bal. La musique se fit présente, mais elle semblait pourtant toujours aussi lointaine. Imprécise. _

_Je m'avança doucement dans la pièce et refermât la porte derrière moi. J'était aveuglé par la soudaine lumière pourtant je pouvais voir. Je voyais une ombre bougé. Dansé. J'entendais aussi un rire. C'était celui d'une fillette. Je savait d'instinct que ces rires venaient de l'ombre qui continuait de dansé avec une agilité incroyable. _

_Je m'approcha pas après pas vers l'ombre toujours indéfini. Malheureusement, celle-ci arrêta de dansé quand elle me vit approché. J'aurais aimé continué de la voir tourné au sautillé. Cette ombre s'approcha de moi. Elle m'appelait, mais c'était tellement flou. Je passa ma main sur ses cheveux si court pour une fille._

_Je passa à côté et monta les escaliers en courbe qui m'amena vers un deuxième étage qui était toujours dans le salle de réception. Je me dirigea instinctivement vers la source de cette merveilleuse musique. La personne qui jouait du piano était un professionnel. Ou il avait tout simplement trop de talent. _

_J'entra dans la pièce et je vis un piano qui était au milieu de la pièce et un homme qui y jouait. Il tourna la tête vers moi tout en continuant de jouer, puis s'arrêta à la fin de la de chanson. Il se leva doucement et s'approcha de moi lentement. Il dit quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. Tout était flou. _

« Gilbert »

_Je me retourna sachant que la voix venait de derrière moi. Je vis un enfant se rapprocher de moi. _

« Gilbert ! »

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Je me releva rapidement pour m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je regarda autour de moi. Alors c'était encore l'un de ces rêves ? Je pensais que ça allait arrêter avec le temps. On dirait que non. Pourtant ... cela semblait tellement ... réel.

« Gilbert ! cria ma mère »

Je sortit de mon lit et me changea à une vitesse incroyable. J'arriva au la cuisine le plus rapidement possible tout en m'excusant pour le temps que j'ai pris.

« J'espère que tu dormais pas encore ! dit mon père tout en sortant de sa chambre pour venir me rejoindre. Il passa sa main sur mes cheveux, puis donne un baiser à ma mère.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ? J'ai demandé. Ma mère se détacha des bras de son mari et se rapprocha de moi.

- J'aimerais que tu vas au village pour nous ramener de la farine et des œufs.

Je regarda ma mère qui était toujours aussi belle même aussi tôt le matin, puis pris le panier qui était sur la table.

- N'oublie pas de revenir avant que le soleil sois à son plus haut! Dit mon père avant que je traverse la porte.»

Il s'inquiétait toujours pour moi. J'ai quand même 10 ans ! Je suis devenu un homme. Je passa par la forêt pour aller au village, mais je m'arrêta au milieu de celle-ci. Je regarda le chemin de terre qui menait vers la maison abandonner, puis continua mon chemin. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais pas bien.

J'ignora mon sentiment et alla vers le marcher. Je pris ce que ma mère m'avais demandé, puis repartit. Alors que j'allais quitter le village, j'entendis deux jeunes femme parlé entre elles.

« Tu as vu ? Il est encore venu cette semaine, dit l'une des deux femmes tout en attirant mon attention.

- C'est la troisième fois ! dit l'autre tout en pointant le jeune garçon qu'ils parlaient. Je suivis la direction qu'elle pointait . »

Il devait être un peu plus vieux que moi, mais il devait être aussi grand que je l'étais. Il portait une vieille chemise crème avec une salopette brune qui arrêtait au milieu de ses tibias. Ses cheveux était châtain avec un reflet roux. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, car il était dos à moi, mais je m'imaginais son visage. Je resta figé par une pansé qui traversa rapidement mon esprit. Ce garçon, il me disait quelque chose. J'avais l'impression que je l'avais déjà vu.

J'ignora le reste de la conversation que les deux jeunes femmes, puis repris mon chemin avec un drôle de sentiment. Le même que j'avais plutôt quand j'ai traversé le chemin de terre.

Alors que je venais à peine de sortir du village, j'avais une mauvaise impression.

« Hey Gilbert !

Je n'osa pas regarder derrière moi. Je savais qui venait me voir et j'espérait qu'il passe à côté de moi, mais c'était impossible.

- Alors comment y va le vampire se matin ? demanda-t-il tout en me poussant. Je fit de mon mieux pour que les œufs ne tombent pas.

Je sais plus quand ça à commencé, mais c'est rendu mon surnom. C'est surement à cause de ma peau blanchâtre et mes yeux rouge qu'ils m'ont donné ce surnom stupide.

- Y va bien en tout cas mieux que toi ! J'ai répondu tout en le regardant. S'il pensait que j'avais pas remarquer les poches de sommeil qu'il avait sous les yeux, il a complètement faux ! Même un aveugle pourrait les voire. »

Il allait répondre quelque chose, mais il se fit interrompre par un son qui venant de notre gauche. Je tourna la tête en même temps que l'autre idiot et je fut surpris de voir la personne qui nous avais interrompus. C'était le garçon de plus tôt. Il venait d'échappé la nourriture qu'il avait dans les mains. Il semblait gêner d'avoir attiré notre attention.

Je m'approcha pour l'aider, mais il prit rapidement ce qui était tombé et suivit la direction qui menant au chemin de terre. Je le regarda partir au loin. Je me sentais mal pour lui. Avant que je puisse faire un mouvement, l'idiot de service m'as poussé me faisant échapper les œufs que je devais rapporter, puis s'enfuit en courant.

S'il ne serait pas partit, je lui aurais donner une bonne droite !

Je regarda les œufs étaler sur le sol. Comment j'allais expliqué ça à ma mère ?

* * *

**HEY ! JE SUIS VIVANTE ! **

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic de Hetalia à plusieurs chapitre évidement! J'ai tellement d'inspiration pour cette fic, j'espère que je vais pas toute les oublier ! En tout cas j'espère que le prologue vous à plus et le chapitre 1 ne devrais pas tarder avant d'être publier ! ( enfin j'espère ! ) **

**Donc ne faites pas trop attention à mes fautes d'orthographes ( j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les corrigé ) et on se revoie au prochain chapitre ! **


End file.
